Raves, Hookups, and a Whole Lot of Trouble
by ILoveTheBlackDaggerBrotherhood
Summary: Harry's dating Ron. Harry, Fred, George, and Hermione go goth. One night at a rave, Harry sees Draco and they hook up. Better summary inside. Warning: slash. More characters come in and go/are goth throughout the story.
1. Story Information

**Title:** Raves, Moshpits, and a Whole Lot of Trouble

**Summary: **Three years have passed since Harry's class graduated from Hogwarts and defeated Voldemort. Harry and Ron are now dating, and attending a muggle college. Harry starts to get into raves, moshpits, and all kinds of trouble. He starts listening to alternative, emo, punk, metal and all related genres of music and smoking. He goes goth and starts skateboarding all the time. One night at a rave, he runs into a now rave, moshpit, trouble, alternative, emo and punk, metal-loving Draco Malfoy. After the rave, they hook up. When Ron finds out and leaves a brokenhearted Harry, who does Harry find comfort in? None other than the reason Ron left in the first place.

**Rating:** T

**Pairing(s): **HarryRon and HarryDraco

**Warning(s): **Slash

**Disclaimer:** I do not own and am not in any way associated with Harry Potter or any of it's characters. I also do not own and am not in any way associated with any bands, books, authors, celebrities, songs, movies, t.v. shows or brands that I may mention in this story.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

My name is Harry Potter and I changed a lot after I left Hogwarts. I started dating Ron Weasley. I went to Greenwich Community college. And what changed me the most was: I went goth. I went to raves and rock concerts with moshpits. I skateboarded a lot. I dressed in mostly black with little bits of red, purple, green, sometimes even pink. Ron, of course, has always still been his old boring self, but what can I say? I loved him. Sure, I got into a lot of trouble when I got into that kinda stuff, but, whatever. I didn't really care.

So, I guess our story starts on the night of a totally wicked rave that was being held at my friend Eric's house. I got dressed and was waiting for Fred, George, and Hermione(who had all also gone goth) to come pick me up for the party. Now, if you ask me, I think I looked pretty damn sexy that night. I was wearing baggy black Tripp pants with pink straps and chains all over them, a long-sleeved pink fishnet shirt under a skintight, too short, black, shirt with 'Korn' written in white letters on the front, and black Converse high-tops. I had a black Evanescence wrist band and tons of black and pink gel bracelets on my wrists. I had a glow stick necklace and a black collar around my neck, along with the guitar pick necklace I always wore. And, of course, I was wearing black eyeliner, pink eye shadow, and black lipstick.

Anyway, Fred, George, and Hermione pulled up in Fred's car. I ran out of the house and opened the car door.

"Hey, everyone." I said as I got into the back seat of the car with Hermione.

"Hey, Harry." Hermione said, giving me a hug. She was wearing black fishnets, a short red plaid skirt, a black and red corset top, black platform knee-high boots, and fishnet arm socks. She also had black gel bracelets and a glow stick necklace on. On her eyes she was wearing black eyeliner and red eye shadow, on her lips, red lipstick. She had dyed her hair black a few weeks before.

"Hey, Harry." Fred and George said as I leaned up and shared a friendly kiss with each of them. If I may say so, Fred and George also looked super sexy that night. They were wearing matching outfits, a thing they liked to do at raves. They had on black Tripp pants on with white straps and chains all over them, black fishnet shirts(without another shirt over them), and black combat boots. They both had black gel bracelets on their wrists. On their lips, they wore black lipstick, on their eyes, black eyeliner. They had both also dyed their hair black a few weeks before.

"Come on, now!! Let's get going!" Hermione said loudly.

"Yeah!" We all yelled in agreement as Fred started driving towards the rave. George turned on a Trapt CD and we listened to it on the way to the rave, all four of us head banging the whole time.

When we got to the rave, we went in and Fred and George immediately started dancing with a couple of hot guys. Me and Hermione put our arms around each other and walked towards a bottle of vodka sitting on a table. We sat down on a couch next to each other and started drinking, listening to the music that was being blasted from a stereo on the other side of the room. It was a song called 'All My Problems' and it was by Smile Empty Soul.

"Come on, Hermione, let's dance." I said and we started dancing to the music.

After that song was over, a song called 'Jump' by Simple Plan came on. We danced for a few songs, then we went and got some more drinks. That was when we ran into the last person I ever expected to see at a rave.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As we walked through the crowd, I saw a face from the past that I never would've expected to see at a rave. I nudged Hermione and pointed to him, whispering, "Look, it's Malfoy." to her quietly. Yeah, that's right. Draco Malfoy was at a rave. Hermione smiled and we walked towards him. He was facing away from us, watching a really hot guy dancing. I tapped him on the shoulder, smiling.

"What do you-" he turned around and saw us. And he looked damn sexy dressed the way he was. He was wearing a pair of tight, black pants with a chain hanging from one belt loop to another, a tight, black T-shirt, fishnet arm socks, a black collar, and purple gel bracelets. He had even died his hair black and it had purple streaks in it. He was wearing dark purple lipstick and dark purple eye shadow. I hadn't realized how sexy he was when we went to Hogwarts together. "Harry Potter and Hermione Granger? What the hell are you two doing here?"

"Um, partying? It is a rave after all." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, that was obvious. I meant, I didn't know that you were into raves." Malfoy said, rolling his eyes. Damn. He was super sexy when he did that.

"Well, we are. Since when are you into raves and stuff?" I said, looking him up and down again. I just couldn't get over how sexy he was now.

"Since about a year after we left Hogwarts." Malfoy answered casually. "And you two?"

"Well, I got into about a year after Hogwarts and I finally got Hermione, Fred, and George into it about a year after that." I replied.

"The Weasley twins are here?" Malfoy asked.

"Yeah. They were dancing with a couple of hot guys last time I saw them." I said, hoping he caught onto the 'hot guys' part of the sentence.

"Harry, I don't feel so good, I'm gonna go see if Fred will drive me home. You wanna come, too?" Hermione asked, trying to take my hand without Malfoy noticing.

"No. I'll stay here. It's not too far to campus. I'll walk home." I said, pulling my hand away from hers.

"Okay. I'll see you later, then." She walked away looking a little bit annoyed. I know she was trying to get me to go home to Ron so I didn't do something I'd regret, but I wanted to stay and talk to Malfoy.

Me and Malfoy went outside to smoke and talk in semi-silence for awhile. We sat quietly for awhile, listening to the music coming from inside.

"So the twins are gay?" Malfoy broke the silence.

"Huh?"

"You said Fred and George were dancing with a couple of guys. So, they're gay?"

"Yeah. Actually, so are me and Ron. We're dating, actually."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Then why didn't you go home to him with Hermione?"

"I wanted to stay and talk to you."

We looked at each other lustfully in silence for a few seconds, then, Malfoy kissed me. It was kinda gentle and hesitant at first, but then, as I started to kiss back, it became passionate and lustful. As we kissed, we both dropped our cigarettes. We crawled away from the house, towards the woods that were next to it and we laid down where it was dark and away from the eyes of the people at the party. We continued to kiss for awhile, but it never really registered in my mind that what I was doing was wrong. I was drunk after all. Malfoy slipped off our shirts as we continued kissing. In my drunk mind, I wasn't doing anything wrong. We were just kissing.

And then I felt Malfoy slip off my pants and boxers...


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. I was lying in a bed with someone's arm around my waist. I turned around, grimacing in pain. I gasped when I saw that the person I was in bed with was Draco Malfoy. We were dressed, but I had a feeling that at some point the night before, we weren't dressed. I sat up, ignoring the pain that was coursing through my body. I heard Malfoy stir behind me, then I felt his arms wrap around my neck and his head on my shoulder.

"Morning." Malfoy said sleepily, but happily.

"I should go home. Ron's probably worried himself into a fit because I didn't come home last night." I answered coldly. I stood up and put my shoes back on. I walked to the door of the room I was in. "Uh, is this your house, by the way?"

"Yeah."

"And, uh, what street are we on?"

"We're right down the street from that rave last night."

"Right. I'll see you, Malfoy."

"Hey, call me Draco."

I smiled. "Fine. I'll see you, Draco."

I walked out of the room, then out of the house. As I walked towards my house, I began to remember some details from the night before. I groaned as I realized that I had cheated on Ron in the worst way possible. I walked into the house and Ron was sitting on the couch and he looked like he'd been crying.

"Ron?" I said quietly as I walked into the living room.

"Harry!" Ron jumped up and hugged me. "I'm so glad you're okay! I thought something happened to you!"

"Nothing happened. I just crashed at Eric's house because I was so wasted. Sorry I worried you."

"It's okay as long as nothing happened to you." Ron kissed me gently on the lips. "I don't know what I would do if something ever happened to you. I love you."

"I love you, too." I kissed him on the cheek.

"You want something to eat?"

"Sure."

"Okay, what do you want? Anything you name, I'll make."

I thought for a second. "Let's go out and get some pancakes. Oh, and sausage and eggs and bacon. I need some good hangover food."

"Let's just stay in. I'll make that stuff."

"No way. I'm not gonna make you make such a big breakfast."

"But I want to."

I sighed, getting annoyed. "I'm not gonna fight about this with you anymore, Ron. Let's just go out."

"But Harry-"

"Ron! Shut up! Either we're going out together or I'm going out alone." I yelled at Ron.

Ron looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to do something special for you."

I sighed and smiled at him and took his hand, pulling him down onto my lap. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"It's okay."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Ron leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back, shoving my tongue into his mouth.

"Hey, let's go upstairs." Ron said huskily.

I cursed inside my head. I wanted to go upstairs, but I couldn't stop thinking about Malfoy. I knew that if we went upstairs, I would tell Ron about me and Malfoy. I couldn't risk my relationship with Ron.

"Nah. I'm starving. Let's go get breakfast."

"Oh... okay... sure."

We left the house and went to the Denny's down the street. We sat down at our table. I looked at the menu. Nothing sounded good. I was feeling too guilty. Ron tapped me on the shoulder.

"What is it, hun?" I asked, looking up at Ron.

Ron pointed to a table across the room. "Am I imagining things, or is that Draco Malfoy?"


	5. Chapter 4

**FINALLY! AN UPDATE! IT ONLY TOOK ME LIKE 3 1/2 MONTHS.**

**NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE UP SOON! I JUST WANNA BUILD THE SUSPENSE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER, THEN I'LL PUT THEM UP, CUZ IM ALREADY DONE WITH THEM. SO, YEAH... PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW. BYE BYE!!**

**Chapter 4**

I turned hesitantly around to see where Ron was pointing. Holy fuck. It was Draco. I needed to get out of there. I thought, trying to come up with a plan. I frowned at the menu.

"I feel like I'm gonna be sick. I'm not hungry anymore. You wanna just go home?" I said. I was lying. I didn't feel sick, except for the guilt. And I was really, _really_ hungry. But I had to leave before Draco saw us.

"Okay. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a hangover. That party had some awesome booze."

"Oh. Okay." Ron frowned. I knew that he hated how much I drank, but I couldn't help it.

We stood up and walked towards the exit. "Harry, Ron!" I cringed when I heard Draco's voice calling us from behind. To my dismay, we stopped and Draco walked over to us. "Hey, guys. What's up?"

"Not much." Ron said as he and Draco shook hands.

"Listen, Draco, we have to go home. I was at a party last night and I'm hungover and I don't feel so good." I said, hoping Draco wouldn't mention that he was also at the rave.

"Harry, don't be so rude. We haven't seen Malfoy since Hogwarts. We should stay and catch up." Ron said.

_Please, no..._ I thought. "Ron, seriously, we should get home. What if Hermione, the twins, Seamus, and Dean burn the place down."

"Don't be silly, Harry, they wouldn't do that." Ron said, taking my hand and walking behind Draco to his table.

I sighed as we sat down across from Draco. I was hoping and praying that he wouldn't mention what had happened at the rave.

"What do you want, honey?" Ron asked me, holding a menu in front of me. I looked at the menu. Nothing sounded good. I was too worried that Ron would find out that I cheated on him.

"I don't know. Nothing sounds good..." I said.

"How about some pancakes and sausage and eggs?" Ron suggested, looking at the menu.

"Sure." I looked away when I saw Draco looking at me. "What are you having, Ron?"

"Oatmeal, I think." I had to smile. Ron was so boring sometimes.

"Okay." I said.

"Do you want some milk or juice or coffee?" Ron asked me.

"Coffee and orange juice." I answered.

"So, Draco, how have you been?" Ron directed his attention at Draco.

"Pretty good. I've been going to school at Mary Ward Centre College." Draco said. "What have you two been doing?"

"We've been going to school at Greenwich Community College." I answered quickly without thinking.

"Really? That's awesome, I was thinking about transferring there for the next term!" Draco said excitedly.

"Really? That's cool. If you have trouble finding somewhere to live, you can crash with us." Ron said. I groaned inside my head. I didn't want to have Draco staying with us.

Inside my head, I was screaming. I couldn't have Draco living with me. It was bad enough that he was probably transferring to our school. Ron would probably find out about me and Draco if he moved in with us.

"I'll probably take you up on that offer. I don't have anywhere lined up and term starts in a few weeks." Draco said.

"Cool, you can move in whenever you want." Ron said and inside I was dying a little.

"How about Wednesday? I have to spend a few days with Pansy because she's staying at Mary Ward and she still thinks I'm straight." Draco laughed.

"You're not straight?" Ron asked, majorly surprised.

"Yeah, didn't Harry tell you? We saw each other at that rave last night and we talked for awhile then he stayed at my house for the night."

If looks could kill, after the one Ron gave me I would have been six feet under. Twice.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"You didn't tell me you saw Draco at the rave. Or that you stayed at his house. You said you stayed at Eric's house." Ron said angrily.

"Oh, I didn't tell you I saw him? And I told you I staid at Eric's house? I don't remember saying that..." I lied.

"You're lying to me, Harry. I can tell." He crossed his arms the way he did when he was mad at me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tell you I stayed at Eric's house. It just came out before I had a chance to think. I didn't want you to think that something happened between me and Draco because I stayed with him. I'm sorry." I gave Ron my best sad puppy face.

Then I shot a quick look at Draco to said "Don't tell Ron what happened." I hoped to God that he understood what I was trying to tell him. He nodded slightly at me. I sighed in relief.

Ron sighed. "Fine." He went back to looking at the menu. I sighed again in relief. I knew that he meant he believed and forgave me.

But that made me feel worse. He believed my lie. I lied to him. That was the first time I ever lied to him. I loved him so much. I had never wanted to lie so that he wouldn't leave me. And now I was lying to him, and he was believing me. I felt like I had swallowed a rock. The waitress came and took our order. The whole time we ate, I was avoiding eye contact with Draco.

When he was done eating, Ron stood up. "I have to use the restroom. I'll be right back."

"I'm sorry I told Ron. I didn't know you hadn't told him." Draco said quietly to me.

"It's fine."

"You're mad at me, aren't you?"

"Only a little." I sighed. "It is gonna be weird if you move in."

"Yeah. I won't move in if you don't want me to."

I sighed. I kinda wanted him to move in. But it wasn't because I wanted to be friends with him. It was because I liked him. I didn't know what to say.

I shook my head. "No, it's okay. You can move in. If Ron is still cool with it."

He smiled at me. "Cool."

Ron came back from the bathroom and sat down. "So, are you ready to go, Harry?"

"I guess. Draco, you wanna come finish catching up?" I smiled at Draco.

"Yeah. If it's okay with Ron." Draco and I looked at Ron.

"Sure. Come on." We stood up and left the money for the bill.

In the parking lot, we stopped next to Ron's car. "So, you wanna come over our house for awhile?" I asked, trying to figure out what Ron was feeling.

"Yeah. I'll follow you guys there." Draco said, getting into the car next to us, which, of course, was his.

"All right. We'll see you there." I said and me and Ron got into our car and started driving, Draco right behind us. "Are you mad at me?"

"No. What gave you that idea."

"You were really enthusiastic about catch up with Draco, but now you're being kinda shitty."

"Oh, I'm being shitty because I just found out you spent the night at a guy's house and lied to me about it. I'm so sorry about how shitty I'm being." Ron looked straight at the road and ignored me.

I sighed and turned on the radio. I turned on my favorite radio station, 105.9, the X. The song "Never Too Late" by Three Days Grace was on. I turned the volume way up and listened to it, ignoring the fact that Ron was ignoring me.

I was in a shitty mood, but at least I got to spend some time with Draco, which put me in a kinda good mood. But then we pulled up to the house and the police were parked out front.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I saw the cops and turned to look at Draco. I mouthed "Just go home!" to him and he nodded. When we pulled into the driveway, he just kept going instead of pulling in with us. We parked the car, got out and locked the door. I walked up to the front door and went inside, Ron right behind me. When I walked into the living room, there was a policeman talking to Hermione.

"Listen, I told you I didn't see anything. I went home early. I wasn't feeling good." Hermione told the policeman, exasperated.

"Hermione? What's going on?"

The policeman turned around and looked at me. "Are you Harry Potter?"

"Uh... Yeah, I am." I answered, wondering what it was that the police wanted with me. "Can I help you?"

"We have some reports of indecent behavior on your part." The policeman said, looking annoyed.

"Um... When?" I asked.

"Last night, at a party at a house a few blocks away." My heart skipped a beat when he said that.

My heart sank. "What kind of indecent behavior?" My voice came out higher that I had intended.

"An elderly woman said that she saw you and a," he looked down at the paper, "Mr. Draco Malfoy engaging in sexual intercourse in the woods near the house where the party was being held."

My heart beat faster than it ever had before. The feeling in my gut when he said that was worse than any feeling I ever got living with the Dursleys. I made sure to keep my eyes away from Ron's.

"Yeah... I was there..."

"Did this woman mistake what she saw?"

I looked down, my throat dry. "No." I cleared my throat. "No, they didn't." I looked at the floor. I couldn't bear to see Ron or Hermione's faces.

"Well," the officer began slowly, "since this is your first offense, I'm gonna let you and Mr. Malfoy off with a warning." He walked to the door. As he opened it, he nodded at me. "Have a good day." Then he left me to whatever punishment I would get from Ron and Hermione.

I looked over at Ron. He had tears in his eyes, despite the anger on his face. I sat down in the chair right next to where I had been standing and went back to looking at the floor. Ron went and sat on the couch next to Hermione.

"So, when you saw Malfoy at that rave, you did more than sleep at his house." It was more of a statement than a question and Ron talked quietly, something that he always did when he was upset.

I nodded. "Yeah."

Hermione glared at me. "I can't believe you, Harry! Why do you think I wanted you to come home with me?"

"I knew why you wanted me to come home, but I wanted to talk to Malfoy. It's not like I planned to sleep with him." I said, trying to stop the tears from falling out of my eyes.

"That doesn't make it any better." Ron said.

"I know, but I didn't realize I was doing anything wrong. I was drunk." I said. It came out louder than I had meant it to.

"That's no excuse! You always say you love me, but obviously you don't!" Ron yelled at me.

"I _do_ love you!" I said back.

"Well, I don't love you." Ron walked out of the house. I waited for him to come back in. But when he didn't after five minutes, I knew it was over.


End file.
